poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiments
Experiments are genetically-engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. 0-Series: Jumba's Test Batch *'001 Shrink' - Designed to change the size of any object by zapping a green ray from his eyes. Has the ability to fly. *'002 Doubledip' - Designed to double-dip foods by licking or double-dipping foods and then placing it back. *'003 Howcome' - Designed to annoy Jumba's neighbors by asking repetitve questions like "How come?" and "Why?". *'004 Squawk' - Designed to act like a parrot and annoy people with a shrill shriek. *'005 Truxx' - Designed to move Jumba's heavy equipment. *'006 Percy' - Designed to make you walk on all fours. *'007 Gigi (Yapper)' - Designed to annoy others with incessant barking by howling or barking. Has the ability to talk and speak english. *'008 Carmine' - Designed to drown you in her sticky sweetness. But failed as she wasn't very sticky a later development of her was fudgy. *'009 Pop' - Designed to discombobulate and cause frizzy hair by inflating and popping its tail. *'010 Felix' - Designed to sterilize and disinfect everything ins sight by sweeping with his tail, and using his nose like a vaccuum. He soon had problems cleaning and began throwing away anything thinking it was trash and tried sterilizing people, Jumba reprogramed him and he became a dirt maker. *'011 Inkstain' - Designed to spill ink on everything. *'012 Antitherm' - Designed to keep Jumba's lab insulated. *'013 Furry' - Designed to increase hair growth. *'014 Kernel' - Designed to pop Popcorn by popping it out of the opening on his head. *'015 Ruggles' - Designed to be a rug that trips you as you walk over it. *'016 Malt' - Designed to make frozen treats for Jumba. *'017 Lidds' - Designed to take lids off containers. *'018 Puck' - Designed to be a hocky puck that never lose in the goal. *'019 Clumsy' - Designed to drop things. *'020 Slick' - Designed to sell anything in sight by talking fast, and using sympathy. Capable of speaking english. *'021 Twang' - Designed to play music from Jumba's home planet and grow meaner and uglier by feeding off of people sympathy to grow stronger through playing musical instruments. Has the ability to play multiple insteruments. Has 2 forms each one worse. *'022 Hertz Donut' - Designed to confine, and prevent movement by firing ring-like donuts at a target. Has the ability to speak english, and hops instead of walks. *'023 Cyclo' - Designed to spin at high speeds making you feel dizzy. *'024 Hamlette' - *'025 Topper' - Designed to be a beaon, and to be a bright light that keeps people awake by emitting a bright light that helps alien fleets locate him. *'026 Pawn' - Designed to make you obbsesed with chess but jumba accidentally added shrimp DNA into the mixso the only way you could become obbsesed is if you were playing near water. *'027 Plushy' - Designed to turn you into a toy. *'028 Lori' - Designed to make you jump up and down constantly. *'029 Checkers' - Designed to make his wearer King or Queen by hypnotizing those around him. Capable of hypnotizing the first 28 experiments, but none made after him. *'030 Vialet' - *'031 Gotchu' - Designed to pinch by using his 4 claw-like hands. Says "Got You" when he pinches. *'032 Fibber' - Designed to detect lies by alerting the liar with a flashing light and a loud noise made from his mouth. *'033 Hammerface' - Designed to drive in nails around Jumba's house, and occasionally pounding living things by using his hammer-like head. *'034 Splort' - Designed to ruin friendships. *'035 Philip' - Designed to be a bouncer for Jumba's lab but failed because he wouldnt let anyone in not even Jumba *'036 Poki' - Designed to poke holes in liquid containers by using his spikey tail. Can hang upside down using his tail. *'037 Snipper' - Designed to give Jumba's luxurious hair a trim. *'038 Plats' - Designed to plat jumbas hair. *'039 Atlas' - Designed to be a globe for over 400 different planets. It shows the maps using the prodjector on the top of its head. *'040 Backhoe' - Designed to scrape up vegetation by using his long claws. *'041 Kitsch' - Designed to do Jumba's washing up. *'042 Itch' - Designed to make you extremely itchy. *'043 Cubesteak' - Designed to make food square. *'044 Forehead' - Designed to sing babershop music off key by singning out of tune. Able to speak english. *'045 Melvin' - Designed to give people "Melvin's" (a type of wedgie). *'046 Wedgie' - Designed to give people wedgies. *'047 Lorider' - Designed to pull down pants by using his accordion-like body to stretch and yank down pants. *'048 Echo' - Designed to "echo" everything you say through its big mouth on its forehead. *'049 Picker' - *'050 Dunk' - *'051 Hocker' - Designed to spit acidic saliva by hocking them up using his abnormal sized nose. *'052 Coco' - Designed to turn things into chocolate by using her fingers. *'053 Whine' - Designed to make you whine and complain about everything. *'054 Fudgy' - Designed to smother you with chocolate by manipulating his body to smother a target. When he eats chocolate he grows in size. *'055 Snarfhonk' - Designed to make you speak in a series of random noises like "beep ping ping boing". *'056 Nibbiolo' - Designed to nibble on the corners of anything *'057 Tenderizer' - Designed to tenderise heat up Jumba's meat. *'058 Shortsheet' - Designed to short-sheet beds. *'059 Tornette' - Designed to tear paper in half. *'060 Plink' - Designed to change the colour you see in from colour to black and white but failed because its effects made you see in pink. *'061 Anachronator' - Designed to upgrade Jumba's technology by bringing better technology from the future. *'062 Frenchfry' - Designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but made unhealthy food and attempted to eat the victims by using lightning speed to whip up unhealthy food. *'063 Pufferizer' - Designed to make everyone's hair puffier. *'064 Nappifier' - Designed to makes you take a nap, (temporary). *'065 Britfood' - Designed to be a better version of Frenchfry (062) but she only serves seafood or shrimp other than junk food. *'066 Glam' - Designed to make Jumba look super snazzy. Her name comes from the word glamoroes. *'067 Shady' - *'068 Tom' - Designed to improve Jumba's TV reception. *'069 H.T.' - Designed to be a Hot Tub for Jumba. *'070 Flapjack' - Designed to make flapjacks for Jumba, but is a flop (doesn't work). *'071 Penny' - Designed to drop pennies off high areas. *'072 Stickystuck' - Designed to put glue on chairs and glue things together with his sticky saliva. *'073 Cornerpiece' - Designed to be a corner piece for a corner Jumba couldn't do anything better with. *'074 Welco' - Designed to fire temporary indestructible bubbles by pushing her arms together and blowing bubbles out her mouth. *'075 WooWoo' - Designed to make you over confident. *'076 Bath Matt' - Designed to be a bathmat. *'077 Zawp' - Designed to irritate people with his constant snoring by using his enormous nose to cause loud snoring. *'078 Snozzle' - Designed to sneeze fake money. *'079 Fogger' - Designed to fog up windows. *'080 Dan' - Designed to entertain Jumba by playing the violin. *'081 Backscratcher' - Designed to scratch part of back Jumba can't reach. *'082 Plunge' - Designed to unclog Jumba's toilet, after he had an... incident. *'083 Grimple' - Designed to be a bug catcher in order to make the natural order become chaos. *'084 Subwoof' - Designed to woof if he sees a bus. *'085 Screwup' - Designed to be nothing Jumba screwed up. All he does is lay down and do nothing. *'086 Clink' - Designed to capture and confine other experiments by splitting itself apart and putting them in his holding cell tank in his stomach. *'087 Puddles' - Designed to cry so much that she makes puddles. *'088 Descriper' - Designed to make Jumba's burnt food less crispy by putting it in its pouch on its belly. *'089 Skip' - Designed to skip 10 years to the future by pressing a button on his head. There is a reset button on his head that takes you back to your present time. *'090 Fetchit' - Designed to fetch the morning paper for Jumba. *'091 Nutsy' - Designed to steal things and replace them with walnuts. *'092 Gutman' - Designed to have super strength. *'093 Unkind' - Designed to be unkind to everyone for no reason whatsoever. *'094 Louis B.' - Designed to make and play horror movies to scare away nosy neighbors. *'095 Coaster' - Designed to be a roller coaster without tracks. *'096 Cable Dude' - Designed to fix Jumba's cable by plugging himsdelf into the back of the TV. *'097 Dogalarm' - Designed to be a living dog whistle. *'098 Cooper' - Designed to make people cooperate with each other. *'099 Spot' - Designed to shine a bright light in people's eyes. 1-Series: The Civic Disturbances Series *'100 Trickster' - Designed to pull tricks on people using the hammer-like appendages on his arms. *'101 Trike' - Designed to trickle people who ride him. *'102 Stopgo' - Designed to cause traffic jams by using his traffic light-like head. *'103 Stamen' - Designed to prevent floral pollination by attracting alienizes bees to himself. *'104 Lapse' - Designed to destroy enemy weapons and electronics such as computers and blasters with the horn on his nose. *'105 Fold' - Designed to fold paper until its permanently unreadable. *'106 Spindle' - Designed to steal and eat threads. *'107 Mutilate' - Designed to make people think the right thing is wrong and the wrong things is right. *'108 Nudge' - Designed to nudge you. *'109 Sounder' - Designed to be a party animal and make people dance non-stop, his other powers are sonic screech and super strong tail. *'110 Squeak' - Designed to annoy entire planets by talking fast and constantly. *'111 Mulch' - Designed to tear up the ground by using his mower-like body. *'112 Toons' - Designed to bring 2D images to life, and having the capability to "morph into any cartoon" by consuming the 2D subject and spitting it back out making it 3D, or consuming the image and plainly turning into it. Also called "Transmutant Experiment". *'113 Shoe' - Designed to cause bad luck by his horns being down. When his horns are turned up he causes good luck. *'114 Skyooz' - Designed to destroy the ozone layer. *'115 Sellby' - Designed to sell you things at high prices. *'116 Switch' - Designed to put switches in the opposite directions (ex. If something is “Off” he’ll turn it “On”.) When he points his tails at two different people he has the power to switch the two. *'117 Tock' - Designed to change the times on all clocks. *'118 Fink' - Designed to betray you. *'119 Inverto' - *'120 Snafu' - Designed to foil enemy plans by using his appendages located on his head. *'121 Sappy' - Designed to make people more and more sappy. *'122 Dorkifier' - Designed to cause victims to look dorky by zapping them with a pink ray. The clothes can be taken off when his horns are turned down. *'123 Carmen' - Designed to cause people to dance until they drop by firing off red blasts of "beat". *'124 Rhymer' - Designed to make and sing rock music. *'125 Gibberish' - *'126 Stank' - Designed to fire off repulsive odor by firing spheres of pink stinky odor from underneath its fur. *'127 Dembums' - Designed to annoy you by playing his demon music. *'128 Bugby' - Designed to turn things into bugs by zapping them with a ray. Reprogrammed to only turn inanimate objects into lady bugs. *'129 Crutch' - Designed to break bones. *'130 Bonez' - Designed to take your bones so you become a squishy blob. *'131 Poik' - Designed to slap you three times. After she did it, she will laugh until she slaps another person. Also her laugh is loud and sounds like "poikpoikpoikpoik" *'132 Spoony' - Designed to steal spoons at lunch time. *'133 PJ' - Designed to play practical jokes by using his surroundings as well as other things he finds. *'134 Shredder' - Designed to shred important documents by using his shredding-like head. *'135 Remote' - Designed to enter anybody's house and eat their remotes. He can serve as a universal remote to cause havoc by shutting down TVs. *'136 Gloomy' - Designed to make you feel sad and depressed. *'137 Flip' - Designed to flip things over. *'138 Dropsy' - Designed to make you drop things. *'139 I Know You Are But What Am I (IKYABWAI)' - Designed to mimic what people say. *'140 Changeling' - What Jumba wanted from 140 was an evil experiment that would tear apart complicated wiring and computer systems. What he got was a small cute pink pig-like experiment with no desire to destroy anything. However at night 140 transforms into a purple, four-legged added demon that proceeded to carry out his primary function. In the morning he goes back to a little pink pig experiment. *'141 Burr' - Designed to make it really cold. *'142 Blondie' - Designed to dye your hair blond. *'143 Clog' - Designed to clog drains. *'144 Samolean' - Designed to dig for gold in the mines. *'145 Bragg' - Designed to make you extremely conceded and braggy. *'146 Flashbomb' - *'147 Newton' - Designed to have control over gravity. *'148 Weasel' - Designed to climb up planetary leader's pant legs during public appearances by using sly and sneaky tactics. *'149 Bonnie' - Designed to steal things by using the help from Clyde. Good with guns and other weapons. *'150 Clyde' - Designed to steal things by using the help from Bonnie and his bionical arm. Good with guns and other weapons. *'151 Babyfier' - Designed to turn people into babies by shaking powder out of his rattle-like tail over the target. Effects can be reversed by drinking coffee. *'152 Mamma Frita' - Designed to give you leftover food. *'153 XYZ' - Designed to unzip people's pants while they are being worn. *'154 Frapp' - Designed to turn hot things cold. *'155 Burger' - Designed to make different kinds of burgers. *'156 Shopahol' - Designed to make any person addicted to shopping. *'157 Hotl' - Designed to give off a pleasent warmth that gradgualy increases. *'158 Finder' - Designed to find lost items by using his elongated snout and scence of smell. Has the ability to fly using his ears as propellers. *'159 Nacho' - *'160 Rabbit' - Designed to eat all the vedgeables in the local area so that Jumba wouldn't have to. *'161 Grumbelly' - Designed to make you look very angry if you eat his cherry. *'162 Tub' - Designed to be a hot tub but hates water. *'163 Dumbell' - Designed to annoy you by repeatedly ringing his bell. *'164 Lesdyxia' - Designed give you dyslexia. *'165 Sandy' - Designed to create sandstorms. *'166 Peppah' - Designed to put pepper on 155's burger. If you ask him what did you put there? He only says "peppah!" *'167 Frizzy' - Designed to freeze time. *'168 Redped' - Designed to make everything red, and play loud music. *'169 Rolo' - Designed to be a living ball that rolls anywhere nonstop. *'170 Daze' - Designed to cause blizzards. *'171 Rich' - Designed to give you counterfeit money. He works with 172 and 173. When Jumba was making 171 the embryo split into 3 so he only has 2 of the 6 powers he was supposed to intelligence and strength. He is good, but he is weak-willed and is usually bullied into being evil by 172. *'172 Ditch' - Designed to dig ditches in the most inconveniant places. He works with 171 and 173. When Jumba was making 171 the embryo split into 3 so he only has 2 of the 6 powers he was supposed to speed and sharp claws. *'173 Mitch' - Designed to be the leader. She works with 171 and 172. When Jumba was making 171 the embryo split into 3 so she only has 2 of the 6 powers she was supposed to flight and a lethal sting. She is neutral but tens to choose evil because of her brother 172. *'174 Nopost' - Designed to steal mail. *'175 Kite' - Designed to fly like a kite with you on his back and drop you in jail. *'176 Allsox' - Designed to do the opposite of what Nosox 204 does. Instead of stealing socks, he helps you to find your missing socks. *'177 Clip' - Designed to eat hair by using her sharp claws. Has the ability to fly, also grows when she eats hair and can be "shrunk" by using shampoo and conditioner. *'178 Barkleigh' - Designed to bark loudly through his megaphone mouth when he hears a noise. *'179 Bumper' - Designed to bump things over. *'180 Boggle' - Designed to confuse or mystify experienced physicists alike. *'181 Roberts' - Designed to crank up the TV to its maximum volume. *'182 Ollie' - Designed to be a living radio and annoy people by playing a music when he sees a person sleeping. *'183 Detour' - Designed to give you good directions when you aren't lost. *'184 NPH' - Designed to give you a “Normal Pressure Hydrocephalus”. *'185 Splutter' - Designed to have various gas-emitting stud-like orifices surrounding its body. *'186 Laakso' - Designed to make things salty and can swim very well. *'187 Cal' - Designed to perform work such as carrying objects on his back. *'188 Forward' - Designed to fast forward the show you’re watching until it ends. *'189 Hotcold' - Designed to switch the hot and cold valves on sink faucets. *'190 Florrie' - Designed to destroy flower vases. *'191 Roxy' - Designed to make trash and litter appear everywhere. *'192 Breakup' - Designed to to break up things. *'193 Will' - Designed to throw water balls. *'194 Trax' - Designed to be the guard for Jumba’s lab. *'195 Whoooa!' - Designed to be so much fun you never get any work done. *'196 Escalater' - Designed to used his scales on his back as an escalator. *'197 Pretzel' - Designed to eat all the chocolate 052 made. *'198 Carat' - Designed to put lots of rats inside your car. *'199 Nosy' - Designed to tell everyones secrets by using his enormous nose to late diaries etc. Has the ability to speak english. 2-Series: Technological and Scientific Series *'200 Adam' - Designed to be very simple, and not do much except when seduced by 372. *'201 Geigenstein' - Designed to eat books so no knowledge is gained. *'202 Jam' - Designed to jam radar by using his high pitched screeching. *'203 Snipe' - Designed to hunt people down. *'204 Nosox' - Designed to make socks disappear by using his washing machine-like stomach. *'205 Cheney' - Designed to to zap a person then zap a house, planet, etc. and make the person own it. *'206 Maggie' - Designed to use her different kinds of guard-like disguises to break into stores and let robbers in. *'207 Barcode' - Designed to reveal your pin codes by writing on walls. *'208 Hoax' - *'209 Smoot' - Designed to be so cute that anyone who sees him will do whatever he says. *'210 Retro' - Designed to render enemy weapons and technology useless by using his tongue to turn them into their most primitive state. *'211 Jangle' - *'212 2-Late' - Designed to make you 2 hours late. *'213 UHF' - Designed to speak at an Ultra High Frequency. *'214 Pix' - Designed to take only bad pictures of people by using his camera lens like nose and develop them like a polaroid out his mouth. *'215 Crammer' - Designed to cram everything together. *'216 Key' - Designed to open any lock with his key-like tail. *'217 Rat' - Designed to rat on enemy plans to the Government. *'218 Target' - Designed to be a moving target for war games but is too big and not challenging enough. *'219 Missy' - Designed to plug the holes in the air filter crucial to all H-drives but is too small. *'220 Millie' - Designed to plug holes in air filters by using her long tentacle-like arms. *'221 Sparky' - Designed to create crippling electrical surges by using his antenna. He eats batteries. *'222 Poxy' - Designed to disable planetary leaders by transmitting diseases, including purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes and uncontrollable burping. *'223 Glitch' - Designed to turn techonolgy against owners by entering the instrument and controlling it. *'224 Tweak' - Designed to reset important valves and dials to “maximum chaos.” *'225 Mashy' - Designed to crush uburnium by using his enormous mouth. *'226 Combo' - Designed to turn your food into a combo. *'227 Butter' - Designed to batter through thick doors by using his tusks and large head. *'228 Melty' - Designed to melt enemy fortresses, weapons, and transportation by firing blue blasts from his mouth. *'229 Kingpin' - Designed to be a target for military war games by being unlucky. *'230 Checkup' - Designed to launch checkup attacks on unsuspecting people by annoying them with checkups checking heart beat, checking ears, checking for sore throats. *'231 Sprok' - Designed to spit up slime. *'232 Poser' - Designed as a flash light. *'233 Pitch' - Designed to catch incoming projectiles and through them back. *'234 Shush' - Designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations by using her ears as a microphone and her tail as a speaker. *'235 Docker' - Designed to turn houses into boat docks. *'236 Charger' - Designed to have his body fold up into is head and then launch over high walls by Experiment 249. Then destroy everything inside. 236 is like an angry bull, constantly charging at things and trampling them. *'237 Blip' - Designed to create blip-enhancement field for all ships around him. He is like a very high-tec radar. *'238 Bworp' - Designed to dunk your head in the water while saying bworp. *'239 Clickster' - Designed to annoy people by clicking her castanet like hands. *'240 Sap' - *'241 Press-5' - *'242 Brownout' - *'243 Pane' - *'244 Bore' - *'245 Sournote' - *'246 Creamer' - *'247 Qwerty' - *'248 Belle' - Designed to scare people with a loud high-pitched shriek by using her big and loud mouth. *'249 Sproing' - Designed to launch boulders by using her spring-like body. *'250 Lacrosse' - *'251 Link' - Designed to bind together incompatiable individuals by using his antenna to fire a blue slime binding targets. Mud will get the slime off. *'252 Crete' - *'253 Uncrete' - *'254 Mr. Stenchy' - Designed to be a ticking stink bomb by releasing a fowl odor. *'255 Mrs. Sickly' - Designed to be a ticking stink bomb by releasing a fowl odor. *'256 Addy' - *'257 Rattat' - *'258 Sample' - Designed to annoy enemies by looping random sounds he hears using his nose as a microphone and his ears as speakers. *'259 Rash' - *'260 GPS' - *'261 B. V. Beaverton' - *'262 Ace' - Designed to be pure good by performing heroics in the town. *'263 SFS' - *'264 Poach' - *'265 Wip' - *'266 10x' - Designed to multply its self by 10 so it can cause 10 times as much trouble. *'267 Wishy Washy' - Designed to grant wishs by using his head as a magic wand and his stomach as a gauge for how many wishes are left to be granted. *'268 Celsenheit' - *'269 Gyrotta' - *'270 Gillmore' - *'271 Noso' - *'272 Wormhole' - Designed to create wormholes to parallel universes by folding itself together and spinning creating a wormhole. *'273 Boxboom' - Designed to be a pro boxer. *'274 Alexander' - Designed to make lots of long distance telephone calls. He makes calls on your phone to run up the cost on your phone bill. *'275 Tickle Tummy' - Designed to tickle enemies into submission by using her long fingers. *'276 Remmy' - Designed to cause nightmares by entering through a victims ear and infiltrating their dreams. If the victims wake up while he is still in their dreams he will never leave they will have nightmares forever. *'277 Snooty' - Designed to mine snootonium by using his mouth/teeth. Snootonium is, on earth, more commonly known as snot. *'278 Pasthole' - *'279 Futurehole' - *'280 Benedict Arnold' - *'281 Ray' - *'282 Click' - *'283 Quarklifter' - *'284 Pixel' - *'285 Lax' - Designed to cause its target to quit working by zapping a target with a green ray from his antenna. Able to climb walls. *'286 Gellasifier' - *'287 Burl' - *'288 Boomer' - Designed to be a living boomerang by using its body as a boomerang. *'289 Stringulator' - *'290 U-Port' - *'291 Catalyst' - *'292 Whatsamattafoyou' - *'293 Vacuum' - *'294 Poppapoppup' - *'295 Spineless' - *'296 Crash' - *'297 Shortstuff' - Designed to destroy machinery by going inside and cutting the mechanisms and electrival wires using his claws. Has the ability to turn his body 360 degrees and his size was modified to make him bigger. *'298 Cat' - *'299 Dimensionator' - 3-Series: Pyschological *'300 Spooky' - Designed to scare people by morphing/changing into the target's worst fear. *'301 Progno' - *'302 Noidster' - *'303 Amnesio' - Designed to erase people's memories by zapping a red ray into there eyes. The word ohana must be spoken in order to restore the target's memory. *'304 Drag' - *'305 Spunky' - *'306 Roadrage' - *'307 Anna Stesia' - *'308 Jenny' - *'309 Smiler' - *'310 Fritzabrain' - *'311 Yellowstone' - *'312 Ben' - *'313 Thinktank' - *'314 Jones' - *'315 Chum' - *'316 Morpholomew' - Designed to morph any organism into any other organism by touching the "morphee" and changing them into the "morph-wanna be". Only able to morph people into something that he has seen previously before. *'317 Hyuckster' - *'318 Chortle' - *'319 Spike' - Designed to cause mass populations to be 99% silly and useless by pricking them with his spines. He was given protective armor to prevent his spikes from poking anyone. *'320 Cloudy' - Designed to depress others by constantly raining. Able to keep Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit fresh for longer by raining on them. *'321 Lightfoot' - Designed to distract the enemy with his entertaining tap dance. *'322 Heckler' - Designed to verbally insult people by making jokes about the appearance or personality. His insults can be diffused by accepting that they are true. *'323 Hunkahunka' - Designed to cause artificial love by pecking a target that causes them to immediately fall in love with the next person they see. Water reverses the love effect. *'324 Ruinit' - *'325 Rack' - *'326 Pannix' - Designed to make you panic over anything. *'327 Molar' - *'328 Bugle' - *'329 Ava' - *'330 Serum' - *'331 Shagdog' - *'332 Cackle' - *'333 Hairy' - *'334 Miranda' - Designed to split your good from your bad so their are to versions of you but in doing so it splits its self as well. *'335 Popquiz' - *'336 Blooz' - Designed to make you look and feel blue. *'337 Guilttrip' *'338 Crow' - *'339 Crowsfoot' - *'340 Nodesserto' - *'341 Wafty' - *'342 Greensleeves' - *'343 Chaching' - *'344 Dupe' - Designed to generate clones by using the appendage on his head. When generating clones the duplicates aren't as strong or as good as the original. *'345 Elastico' - Designed to distract enemies by performing tricks by manipulating and stretching his body. *'346 Stuckup' - Designed to make you stuck up and think your better than everyone else. *'347 Slobber' - *'348 Snappish' - *'349 Lotuseater' - *'350 Addly' - *'351 Whoover' - *'352 Yvonne' - *'353 Blackoutro' - *'354 Jesstifer' - *'355 Swapper' - Designed to switch peoples minds by each head aiming and firing a green beam at a targets eyes then it switches sides and transfers the minds into the opposite bodies. The voices of it's victims are also transferred, and this experiment is the only one who can switch it's victims back. *'356 Rippington' - *'357 Downes' - *'358 Manners' - Designed to make enemies too polite to fight back by sprinkling a sparkly dust on the victims. Capable of speaking english. *'359 Phoebe' - Designed to make the female of any species highly attractive to the opposite gender so all the males are completely distracted and don't get any work done making society fall as the remaining women try to compete with the affected female. *'360 Drowsy' - Designed to put people to sleep by bleating like a sheep. Water reverses the affect and wakes up the victims. *'361 Aron' - *'362 Putdown' - *'363 Crankster' - *'364 'Sgo' - *'365 Queasy' - *'366 Xanad' - *'367 Ob' - *'368 Luddi' - *'369 Thomas' - *'370 Blueblood' - *'371 Simpatico' - *'373 Worrywart' - *'374 Demotifier' - *'375 Phantasmo' - Designed to possess inanimate objects by entering the object and bringing it to life. *'376 Cassandra' - *'377 Annie' - *'378 Lonelyhearts' - *'379 Grudge' - *'380 Judy' - *'381 Neg' - *'382 1-Imp' - *'383 Swirly' - Designed to hypnotize enemies into obeying the first command they hear by making his eyes swirl. The affect can be undone by the snapping of one's fingers. *'384 Woesmy' - *'385 Hoobie' - *'386 Hitch' - *'387 Substein' - *'388 Megan' - *'389 Facepainter' - *'390 Slimy' - Designed to trip up enemies by leaving a slimy trail. *'391 Barry' - *'392 Margaret' - *'393 Missandra' - *'394 Joe' - *'395 Polly' - *'396 Connie' - *'397 Spats' - Designed to make people fight with each other by firing a yellow bolt at it's victims by using his tail. The affects can be worn off by counting backwards from 10. *'398 Gus the Second' - *'399 Super-X' - 4-Series: Military *'400 Precious' - Designed to control all other experiments by using her eyes. In order to neutralize this experiment she must be thrown into a volcano. *'401 Chafe' - *'402 Chile' - *'403 Zinger' - *'404 Bloom' - Designed to make carniverious plants bloom very fast. *'405 Lucky' - Designed to give 1 person good luck once in a day but the moment the luck kicks in is the most inconvenient time and it makes people resent you for it. *'406 China' - *'407 Punk' - *'408 Berg I' - *'409 Gumshoe' - Designed to stick gum on peoples shoe. *'410 Jay' - Designed to make you feel blue. *'411 Cowlick' - Designed to lick cows. *'412 Char' - Designed to burn bagels. *'413 Botulator' - Designed to spoil food. *'414 Crusty' - Designed to spred mold on bread. *'415 Patter' - Designed to eat a single sock in each pair. *'416 Parslifier' - *'417 Sageonomificator' - *'418 Rosemary' - *'419 Vane' - *'420 Curdle' - *'421 Bustduster' - *'422 Doublecros' - *'423 Filibuster' - *'424 Decayer' - *'425 Mr. Brown' - *'426 Rewind' - *'427 Toepoke' - *'428 Gameover' - *'429 Klamp' - *'430 Slipknot' - *'431 Bluerinse' - *'432 Tonix' - *'433 Speck' - *'434 Monochrome' - *'435 Tony' - *'436 Steve' - *'437 Honk' - *'438 Potter' - *'439 Winceslaws' - *'440 Waistrel' - *'441 Choppers' - Designed to chop things in two by using his large spiked tail. *'442 Moldavia' - *'443 Taps' - *'444 Pooperson' - *'445 No-C' - *'446 Jacob' - *'447 Handprint' - *'448 Diesel' - *'449 Bellyup' - *'450 Sapsucker' - Designed to suck the sap from tree's he's a bit on a tree vampire. *'451 Pullplug' - *'452 Bob' - Designed to catch fish so that fishermen can't. *'453 Trip' - *'454 Blackhead' - *'455 Mary' - Designed to be Jumba's Bounce by hip checking unwanted guests. Bounces rather than walks. *'456 Nub' - *'457 Hangnail' - *'458 Greaseprint' - *'459 Nobyte' - Designed to eat everying in site so you dont get a byte. *'460 Noise' - *'461 Pacer' - *'462 Flat' - *'463 Keyz' - *'464 Sharpflat' - *'465 Skid' - *'466 Loomiere' - *'467 Scale' - *'468 Undewey' - *'469 Jitters' - Designed to make you very jittery and nervous. *'470 Octopalmer' - *'471 Sneak' - Designed to sneak up behind you and give you a scare. *'472 Little Dorrat' - *'473 Tripsy' - *'474 Dizzifier' - Designed to spin you round and round twisting you out of shape. *'475 Therman' - *'476 Hassinator' - *'477 Buzzcut' - *'478 Tireslasher' - Designed to slash tires with unbeliveable speed aided by his wings. *'479 Lotta' - *'480 Tappity' - *'481 Twitch' - *'482 Gesundt' - *'483 Hiver' - *'484 Buffie' - *'485 Period' - *'486 Grindz' - *'487 Crunkle' - *'488 Speirs' - *'489 Huggo' - Designed to squeeze the life out of enemies by using his tentacles. *'490 Stones' - *'491 Spikyhands' - *'492 Milston' - *'493 Enguard' - *'494 Mortamer' - *'495 Joy' - *'496 Froggifier' - Designed to turn you into a frog. *'497 Copywronger' - *'498 Floods' - *'499 Brad' - Designed to reach high places with his long sharp claws. 5-Series: Elemental Series *'500 Cooler' - *'501 Yin' - Designed to condense moisture in the air into water and spray it by using her tentacles. *'502 Yang' - Designed to fire lava blasts by shooting them out of the pits on his back. *'503 Comet' - *'504 Bling Bling' - *'505 Ploot' - Designed to coat and flood entire cities in a thick sludge by consuming and picking up trash then using it grow bigger and causing mass pollution. Air freshener can dissolve the sludge and turn 505 back to normal. *'506 Ug' - *'507 Woody' - Designed to eat wood at rapid paces by using his pincers. *'508 Phil' - *'509 Sprout' - Designed to sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction by using its vines to sprout more heads. *'510 Drill' - *'511 Wilt' - *'512 Bog' - *'513 Richter' - Designed to cause earthquakes by using his tail. *'514 Cone' - *'515 Deforestator' - Designed to cut down entire forests by using the blades on his hands and neck. *'516 Auntie' - *'517 Parch' - *'518 Flame' - *'519 Splat' - Designed to level entire cities by using his deceptively small roller. *'520 Cannonball' - Designed to cause tsunamis by using his large posterior and entering larger bodies of water causing massive waves. *'521 Wrapper' - Designed to wrap things up like a mummy by using his tail as wrapping tape. *'522 Tarantula' - Designed to make you scared of spiders and web people up. *'523 Slushy' - Designed to freeze land by using his ice breath. *'524 Shovel' - Designed to dig using his shovel-like tail. *'525 Stoneface' - Designed to eat large amount of rock you can't eat more than his body weight. *'526 Gus' - *'527 Chip' - Designed to turn trees into wood chips starting at the top. *'528 SPF' - *'529 Digger' - Designed to drill holes through planets by using his drill-like tail. *'530 Crybaby' - *'531 Hisee' - *'532 Strata' - *'533 Blowhard' - Designed to immobilize any object by flying them like a kite using his trunk. *'534 Crabweed' - *'535 Spectrum' - *'536 Polar' - *'537 Rust' - *'538 Autumn' - *'539 Algae' - *'540 Phoon' - Designed to create massive typhoon-like winds by using her snout and her tail as a bellow. She was mutated by Jumba's ray but reverted after being put to sleep. Sources state that she could possibly have the ability to transform at will. *'541 Swell' - *'542 Hallie' - *'543 Franklin' - *'544 Thresher' - Designed to thrash crops by using his mace-like appendages. *'545 Pompey' - *'546 Rip' - *'547 Cam' - *'548 Cheesy' - *'549 Supersweet' - *'550 Clammy' - *'551 Dryheat' - *'552 Astro' - *'553 Clipse' - *'554 Sol' - *'555 Liqueefactor' - *'556 Berg II' - *'557 Cauldron' - *'558 Sepia' - *'559 Midasminus' - *'560 Prism' - *'561 He' - *'562 Hardy' - *'563 Silbert' - *'564 Lotis Wife' - *'565 Phosphor' - *'566 Derrick' - Designed to drill potholes by using his drill-like tail. *'567 Eva' - Designed to control the weather. *'568 Slenky' - *'569 Glenn' - *'570 Frosty D.' - *'571 Dusty' - *'572 Dropcall' - *'573 Handoman' - *'574 Lardo' - *'575 Magnarette' - *'576 Darn' - *'577 Oof' - *'578 Carrie' - *'579 Spinster' - *'580 Friday' - *'581 Roadie' - *'582 Spout' - *'583 Blake' - *'584 Balar' - *'585 Petrifier' - *'586 Tank' - Designed to consume metal and grow with each piece by using his large mouth and sharp teeth. Sources site that after awhile he may return to normal size. *'587 Noviz' - *'588 Sa' - *'589 Stoopinslide' - *'590 Baron Meter' - *'591 Squidly' - *'592 Deodorant' - *'593 Heatwaver' - *'594 Colm' - *'595 Icecrusher' - *'596 El Carbon' - *'597 Zirconia' - *'598 Gluteous' - *'599 Tattoo' - 6-Series: Battlefield and World Ending Properties *'600 Woops' - Designed to be indestructible but instead is a klutz by bumping into things and saying whoops. Prototype of Stitch, and having all the powers of Stitch however being to clumsy to use them. *'601 Kixx' - Designed to be a master at kick boxing by using his four arms. *'602 Sinker' - Designed to destroy and sink enemy ships by using his large dorsal fin. *'603 Zap' - Designed to be a living laser beam by being fast and destructing. *'604 Houdini' - Designed to make anything disappear by blinking his eyes. Has the ability to make himself disappear as well as make invisible objects reappear, his eyes are also bright light sensitive and may cause him to make many things disappear. *'605 Warpstron' - *'606 Holio' - Designed to create black holes by opening his mouth. *'607 Launch' - Designed to warp the fabric of time and space, causing the entire universe to collapse upon itself. *'608 Slugger' - Designed to deflect projectiles by using his baseball bat-like tail. *'609 Heat' - Designed to fire heat blasts by using the oval on his head. *'610 Witch' - Designed to take possession of people by entering their body and giving them magical abilities. *'611 El Fin' - Designed to make the universe implode. *'612 Blandzilla' - *'613 Yaarp' - Designed to create deafening sonic blasts by using the horn atop his head. *'614 Gunner' - *'615 Yogee' - Designed to steal picnics. *'616 Joey' - Designed to jump across planets. *'617 Plasmoid' - Designed to fire plasma blasts by expelling them from his tail. *'618 Crystallene' - *'619 Splodyhead' - Designed to launch fiery plasma blasts by firing them from his nose. *'620 Page' - *'621 Chopsuey' - Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous by using his brain to think faster than a super computer and strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight. True prototype of Stitch. *'622 Jumby' - Designed to be a Jumba like experiment kinda like a clone. He is Jumba's Mini Me! *'623 Trainer' - *'624 Angel' - Designed to turn good experiments bad by singing her "song". Her song affects Jumba and only experiments created before her, none after. And by singing her song backwards she can turn bad experiments to good. *'625 Reuben' - Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous, and able to make sandwiches using his brain to think faster than a super computer and strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight. Able to speak English. *'626 Stitch' - Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous by using his brain to think faster than a super computer and strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight. Also cute and fluffy. *'627 Evile' - Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch and 20 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses by using his strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight and brain to think faster than a supercomputer. Only can say evil. One weakness is that he has uncontrollable laughter. *'628 Unknown' - Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch, Evile and 40 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses by using his strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight and brain to think faster than a supercomputer. *'629 Leroy' - Designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue and instantly regrow his fur by using his strength to lift objects 3000 times his own weight and brain to think faster than a supercomputer. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Disney characters